


Backseat Serenade

by vaeylr



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Car Sex, Clothed Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaeylr/pseuds/vaeylr
Summary: Uhhh basically just sex in a car after going out to dinner. I can't write summaries





	Backseat Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> im uhh not good at writing smut at all, sorry =w=;;

Before Raditz had even unlocked the car, Broly's lips were on his in a needy kiss.

"Can't you wait until we're home?" mumbled Raditz as he pulled away to open the door, making Broly groan in protest. 

Just a few moments later, the two of them were on each other in the backseat and Raditz was very glad he had tinted windows. The shorter saiyan broke the kiss and began to trail his lips down Broly's jaw and neck, nibbling at the skin under his ear and making the other let let out a breathy moan. Broly moved his hands down Raditz's sides to rest on his ass, squeezing. Raditz groaned at this and rutted his hips down onto Broly's already rock hard erection and making him gasp at the friction. Broly tangled his hands in the other's hair and couldn't stop himself from rolling his hips up to meet Raditz's movements. Raditz slipped his hand under the other man's shirt and lifted it over his head before tossing it to the side and tracing kisses down Broly's chest. Their lips met yet again and Raditz pushed his tongue into the other man's mouth, and moved a hand in between them to palm at Broly's cock, making the other gasp and tilt his head back at the feeling. Raditz took this opportunity begin biting and sucking at the other's neck, as he rolled his hips faster, hoping to gain more friction. 

Raditz paused to sit up and grinned, satisfied at the mark that was left on the other's neck. Broly surprised him in that moment to sit up and switch their positions, straddling Raditz's hips and leaning down to kiss his neck and hold the other's hands above his head. He began rolling his hips at a quicker pace, the friction from before not being quite enough, and groaned. Broly used his free hand to rub his hands over the other man's chest as he rocked their cocks together.

"Shit..." he moaned, grinding down harder on Raditz's clothed erection. He could feel his orgasm starting to coil in his stomach, and rolled his hips to get there faster.

Raditz pressed his hips upwards as Broly pressed down, the other's hot breath on his neck adding to the overwhelming feeling of pleasure as his back arched off the seat. He could tell that Broly was getting close, and knew that he wouldn't last much longer either.

Broly's breath hitched and he moaned as he came in his pants, his hips continuing to rock slowly through the orgasm. Raditz was left on the edge and frustrated, but only for a moment, as Broly quickly moved down to unbutton the other's pants and pull out his leaking cock. He started pumping quickly, fingers spreading the precum down the shaft to move easier. He then took Raditz's length into his mouth and bobbed his head up and down while still pumping with his hand. Raditz moaned at the touch and arched his back yet again, gripping Broly's hair until he could no longer hold on.

Broly continued to move as Raditz reached his climax, hot cum shooting into his mouth. He managed to catch all of the mess on his tongue and moved his mouth a few more times to lick Raditz clean before sitting up once more. Raditz let out a sigh of relief.

"Maybe we should get going now."

 

 


End file.
